The Red Mist
by Amarra
Summary: Legolas' death. R/R please.


My favorite character is Legolas from LOTR but I'm always left wondering how the "Grey Company" would react to his death. This is my first (sort of) POV so I struggled with establishing characters, because, you must know, it is at first hard to develop a real taste for what you believe a character is like in his own head. I'll always feel inferior to JRR Tolkien anyway. If it is a bit messy, please forgive me; it is a first try which will probably be revised sometime in the future. Elvish words I use: Nildo - friend. Ulleme - Forever. These Elvish words are not necessarily words from LOTR, so don't email me or review saying he never said it, okay? I realize that and searched for these words specifically so just go with it. --------------------------------------  
  
Helms Deep was a sea of bodies falling, collapsing, dying, fighting, struggling to even work their way through the mess of elvish, dwarf, uruk- hai, and mankind that filled the demolished area. At the top of the stone structure stood a tall, lean, lithe and graceful figure ready to fire what would surely be a deadly arrow from a long bow given to him by the Lady of the Wood herself. His eyes were slits, squinting against the rain that poured down on him, and his legs stood braced, shoulder-width apart in a perfect stance ready to drop his bow if need be and run to the aid of anyone who needed it. His fingers ran over the felt of the end of the arrow and he sighed, calming himself before he fired the arrow. Pulling back swiftly and silently, he let the arrow fly and it flew through the air in a deadly arc, claiming an enemy's life in a matter of seconds after he had pulled the arrow from his holster. Three orcs stood in front of him as soon as he processed his kill and without even thinking he grasped two knives out of his belt and swung them both, impaling two rocs before kicking the other off the ladder that had allowed them to reach his perch. Glancing down below him, he assured himself that his companions were alive and safe, and he turned, unaware that that second had cost him his life. An orc stood before him, a sneer on his ugly, burnt face and shoved a sword through his chest. Legolas' eyes snapped open as he clutched his wound, barely aware of his friend's roars over the noise in his head. Dropping to his knees, he clutched at the gaping hole in his chest and swiped the legs of the offending orc from under him and gasped for breath.  
  
Agony overwhelmed him. Stars, sky, blackness swam before his vision and he struggled to keep awake in order to fight off the swarm that approached him. He managed to see the faces of his companions in front of him, Aragorn and Gimli, both looking on in undescribed pain at the mere thought of his death. Both fought the swarm of orcs around him until it had cleared enough for them to gather him up and manage to get him inside to a corner, sheltered enough for a few moments peace. Legolas continued gasping for breath, struggling to breathe evenly through the blinding pain and finally managed to clear his vision enough to see and speak to the friends in front of him.  
  
"Oh elf!" cried Gimli. "Do not despair on us now."  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn murmured under his breath, catching his eye. "No. We cannot lose you now. Do not lose hope!"  
  
Legolas smiled the smile he had given Aragorn as he returned fro his near- death fall and spoke softly.  
  
"Nildo, I never lost hope. Helm's Deep will not fall under your command whether or not I am here."  
  
Aragorn smiled softly. "I wish we could have been in each other's company longer. Never have I fought with a braver companion. You will be greatly missed." He sighed as he said only finishing what he needed to say because it was obvious he didn't have long. "Ulleme, my friend." He stepped back to let Gimli say his goodbyes.  
  
"Elf." Gimli said softly, calling him back to consciousness after a few moments. "How many did you slay?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "36."  
  
Gimli shouted through his agony of seeing a friend die. "Ha! I beat ye! 39!"  
  
Legolas smiled again. "Not counting when I felled a ladder which slayed many more."  
  
Gimli's smile faded. "Elf, I will miss your company but most, I will miss our jesting."  
  
"As will I."  
  
"Goodbye, Elf."  
  
They clasped hands before Gimli stood up and Legolas closed his eyes for the last time, taking a deep breath and letting himself go. Aragorn leaned down and kissed his forehead in farewell as Gimli wept, allowing himself a lone tear for a dear friend before turning to the battle ensuing outside. The first rays of the sun were beginning to show through the red mist which had started to blanket the sky and Aragorn roared his agony into the light, falling to his knees for a few moments before standing up with renewed strength.  
  
"Come, Gimli. We shall avenge him this very night."  
  
Gimli nodded and picked up his axe and they jumped into the fray.  
  
What could have been a couple hours or a couple minutes later, none were able to tell, they picked up his body and walked carefully to a soft part of the ground where they could properly bury him. It was too risky to carry - orcs would just eat the dead flesh and neither wanted to leave it there for someone to find and destroy. Théoden king as well as some of the elves which had known him were present at the short but sweet funeral, none as grieved as the two friends who stood leaning on each other for much needed support.  
  
With one last look at the shallow grave they silently said their last goodbyes to a hero and a valuable friend lost. 


End file.
